mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skipper733
New talk! The old talk has been archived.-- 02:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can you put me in your symbiosis module i need 50 grey brick 20 click per day if you want until 50 grey brick i will leave a message and you can let me from the symbiosis module im verrell123 -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ah yes verrel... Sure the guy on it right now isn't active any more, so you can stay on as long as nobody else asks :).-- 02:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok Thank i wanna a long tome i will call you if i don't want in your symbiosis ok 20 click per day for you-- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :okay great!-- 02:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) can you help me hey skip how to make signature like you -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 03:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) can you help me ?? i need totemic snake and turtle can you click my dino bone gallery modules -- 08:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Um I think When you put your sig code into the custom sig box you need to replace the User = Verrell123 |User_box = Lightblue |User_color = black |Border_color = blue |Talk_color = black |Talk_box = lightblue |Talk_text = Talk |Contribs_color = black |Contribs_box = lightblue |Contribs_text = Contribs |Extra_color = black |Extra_box = lightblue |Extra_text = Join our [[User:Verrell123/Agent's Clan|Agent's Clan and Buy Something in The Robots Item Store }} 00:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm doing good! making more main space edits and improved my store a lot! BTW what did you mean by you left me something? see you later-- 05:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) he sent you a present on mln. -- 08:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yep hope you like it.-- 16:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) oh Thanks you are great!!!!!!!!!!!! on my program MLN is not working it says that the server is down. So I when on my brothers program and It works so I'm on right now!! thanks again BTW when are you going to leave?-- 17:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well probably when school starts but i'll come hen i can.-- 17:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sure that would be great Where would I keep track of the trades? -- 17:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : On the shops page at the bottom is a list of completed trades all you have to do is add people or points.-- 17:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK makes sense. Just the new stuff or old stuff too? -- 17:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :both if possible ;) thanks you pay will be in the mail soon.-- 17:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::befriend me first of course.-- 17:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The New Terrific Trades what do you think of Terrific Trades?-- 17:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well i think its a pretty darn classy shop! good job.-- 17:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Mod Matrix (font). What do you think of BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods? :rising in glory my friend it is truly an well made store goo job.-- 18:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! For my signature it is User:BobaFett2/sig2. -- 18:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :great hang on i messed up i'm starting over.-- 18:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) k' Thanks! 18:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) hey im new and i am in desperate need of 15 of the rough gems can anyone help? im rockerblitz55 22:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :ummm... sorry i can't help...-- 01:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) bye I don't think you know but i have left the wiki. bye!-- 18:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :ohhh... right i remember you were leaving when i went inactive well merry christmas legoguy.-- 18:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you-can you fix my sig in minifig wiki (user:BobaFett2/sig2) 18:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :sure hang on i might have to change your sigs basic design its not really working because your sig is waaay different then mine (the coding).-- 18:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) sure fine by me! -- 18:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't look like mod matrix is working i need capitals correct and everything.-- 18:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sure -- 18:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :great that will get everything working.-- 18:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :until then i'm going to use bank gothis it looks kinda secret agent.-- 18:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a TON! You Rock! -- 19:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :anytime.-- 21:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I would. 22:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :okay I'll get right on it.-- 22:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK I would like 2 valubale items 22:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :just befriend me i'll send you the jewels.-- 22:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK my user is Georgeeric999. -- 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :okay i'll approve you.-- 22:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE:muffler Yes,I'll still take it.Thanks for reminding me. : okay It will be on its way ... whats your mln?-- 16:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Robot Just wanted to let you know (not for bragging) that I FINNALY FINISHED THE ROBOT CHRONICLES GAME! :) -- 09:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! -- 00:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :awesome so did my tips work?-- 16:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Absence at MLN store Sorry for being absent lately my computer broke and I had to save up my money on a new computer. 14:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :no probs sorry about not adding your name to the working peoples.-- 16:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ? what did you mean by the message you left me on my talk page?-- 21:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : huh sorry which one?-- 16:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) on Terrific Trade-- 02:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ohhhhhh.... hang on i'll go see.-- 16:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh do you want two nebs?-- 16:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I do not want to take items you need, but if they are extra sure please-- 17:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Well thats very thoughtful and yeah i kind of do need them... sorry about that.-- 02:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Turtle can i get totemic turtle im need to make shield of resilience i give you 50 Click 16:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) But now i only need GREY BRICKS <~Cool --verrell123 Talk 09:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :awesome!-- 16:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Skipper733 You a Special Friends, with out you i can't be rank 9 (but im not rank 9 now you wanna make me rank 9)-- 06:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :...... um okay than ....... sure ....... but I won't be able to help with shields or totemics.... clicking is good though. remember i'm semy retired.-- 16:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i don't need any Shield again i already make ALL THE SHIELD!!! That's Great i only need Grey Bricks Skip so i don't need any Shield but in rank 9 any item make with Green Brick and Purple brick??? --verrell123 Talk 09:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :only the brontosaurus for the light worm.-- 16:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) im already made it but i need 31 grey brick more to make the masterpiece --verrell123 Talk 02:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) now i need 7 Grey Bricks --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' At--> 04:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Platinum barnstar just for you verrell123 Talk 12:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!!! oh and i harvested. thanks.-- 17:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) MLN I Click your Symbiosis module 50 click please harvest it --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') At--> 04:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 now im rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 02:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) be my mln friend i am rank 3 i want some stuff from you. --Jw1709 first of all Congrats verrel!!! second who are you mr rank 3...-- 01:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ok you can add me Jw1709 --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 12:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Click Can you give me 2 click on my nebular crystal mine ???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :sure.-- 23:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC)